my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Gabba Gabba!
Yo Gabba Gabba! is an American live action/puppet children's television show. It ran from August 20, 2007 to November 12, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Storyline The episode starts on a plain white colored background with DJ Lance Rock walking with a white radio and colored buttons, and goes to a diorama of seasons, and places down the radio, and shouts YOOO GABBA GABBA! then opens the radio and they we're five toys, and the toys come to life. Muno is a red monster, Foofa is a pink bubble, Brobee is a green dinosaur, Toodee is a blue dragon, and Plex is a yellow robot. and the Gabba Gang Family dances to the Birthday Boogie, and DJ Lance Rock shouts YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then the Yo Gabba Gabba! logo appears on top of the Gabba Gang playset. - Then, we choose the topic of the episode. - At the end of the episode, DJ Lance shouts YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! and the Gabba Family says Hi! DJ Lance notices them if it's almost time to go home, But, we had to remember all the things we learned on the topic today. Then, a Musical Remix appears. When the remix is over, The Gabba Family cheers, That makes DJ Lance a great day, Now it's time to go home, DJ Lance says "Thank you for playing, See you next time!", Then, the Gabba Family says Bye! and DJ Lance turns the characters back to toys by saying YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Gabba Gabba! one more time, Then DJ Lance puts all the toys out of the playset and into the radio toy box, and DJ Lance closes the box, and DJ Lance waves goodbye to the viewers while walking back home with a radio, The screen fades to black, ending the episode. Then the credits roll. TV Show Intro DJ Lance: Yo Gabba Gabba! Muno! Muno: You're Right! Narrator: He's Saw and Friendly! DJ Lance: Foofa! Foofa: Hoohoo! Narrator: She's Pink and Happy! DJ Lance: Brobee! Brobee: Whoa! Narrator: The Little Green One! DJ Lance: Toodee! Toodee: Yay! Woohoo! Narrator: She Likes to Have Fun! DJ Lance: Plex! Plex: Whoa! Narrator: A Magic Robot! Let's All Come and Play with DJ Lance Rock Today! All: Yo Gabba Gabba! Yo Gabba Gabba! Yo Gabba Gabba! Yo Gabba Gabba! Yo Gabba Gabba! Yooooooooooooooooo!! Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Farm.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOINK - VOCAL BOINK *Sound Ideas, HARP - CHORDAL GLISS, UP, MUSIC *Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL, *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 (Heard once in "Summer.") Image Gallery Yo Gabba Gabba! Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL,.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Yo Gabba Gabba! Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01.png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Nickelodeon Shows